Phantomstar's Legacy
by BreonTehDark
Summary: "A hero will rise among three Clans, with a destiny to save the Clans of the Dark from destruction.." Phantomkit is a cat of GhostClan, who learns as an apprentice that his destiny is to lead his Clan against NightClan in a deadly battle. Will he live with the weight of the Clan on his shoulders, or fall to his death at the claws of an evil leader?
1. Allegiances

**Hey guys! I decided now is the time to start Phantomstar's Legacy, while I have writer's block for Rage of Thunder Rex, but don't worry, I'm not a quitter. I'll get back to it eventually. This isn't really a chapter, just the Allegiances of the three Clans. Yes, this is a FanClan story. The three Clans are GhostClan, AuraClan, and NightClan. And the story is about Phantomkit, who goes from a life in the nursery to the leader of GhostClan. And he is destined to save the Clans from a fierce leader that will lead NightClan one day.  
Also, some cats are based on Danny Phantom characters, if you hadn't noticed Phantomstar's name already. **

**Anyways, here's the Allegiances.**

* * *

Allegiances

GhostClan

Leader: Oakstar- Brown tabby tom.

Apprentice- Flurrypaw

Deputy: Iceheart- Blue-gray she-cat.

Medicine cat: Eaglewing - Pale tabby tom.

Warriors:

Silverclaw- Silver tom with black paws and sharp claws.

Apprentice- Blazepaw

Spiderfoot- Black tom.

Frogleap- Brown she-cat with white belly.

Sunfrost: Ginger she-cat with white legs and belly.

Paleflower- White she-cat with tabby stripes.

Riverclaw- Blue-gray tom.

Apprentice- Whitepaw

Shininglight- Pale ginger she-cat.

Goldenstream- Tortoiseshell she-cat.

Thornpelt- Brown tom.

Apprentice- Dashpaw

Rosespot- White she-cat with pale pinkish-gray spots.

Maplebloom- Brown she-cat with pale ginger stripes.

Apprentice- Leopardpaw

Ebonyspirit- Black she-cat.

Apprentice- Foxpaw

Brambleshade- Brown tabby tom.

Apprentices:

Whitepaw- Big white tom with ginger paws and tail tip.

Dashpaw- Gray tom with black tail tip.

Foxpaw- Ginger she-cat.

Blazepaw- Large dark ginger tom.

Flurrypaw- White tom.

Leopardpaw- Ginger she-cat with brown spots.

Queens:

Redpelt- Ginger She-Cat with darker red tail tip and chest. Mother to Phantomkit, Shadowkit, and Foxpaw.

Deerheart- Light brown she-cat. Mother to Swiftkit, Stonekit, and Rainkit.

Wavesplash- Blue-gray she-cat. Mother to Dashkit and Leopardkit.

Elders:

Sandtooth- Sandy tom.

Ivycloud- Gray she-cat with white muzzle.

NightClan

Leader: Batstar- Black she-cat.

Deputy: Snowstorm- White tom.

Medicine cat- Petalstripe- Light brown she-cat.

Warriors:

Brackenpelt- White tom.

Pebblefur- Gray tom.

Leaftail- White she-cat.

Apprentice- Firepaw

Larkflight- Tortoiseshell she-cat.

Ferretclaw- Brown tom.

Rushfoot- Silver she-cat.

Thornstem- Ginger tom.

Blackshade- Black she-cat.

Berrywhisker- Pinkish-gray she-cat.

Apprentice- Briarpaw

Darkeyes- Black tom with very dark blue eyes.

Queens:

Whiteflower- White she-cat.

Elders:

Patchfur- Black tom with white spots.

Mapleclaw- Ginger tom with silver tail tip.

AuraClan

Leader: Creekstar- Gray tom.

Deputy: Azurepelt- Dark blue-gray tom.

Medicine cat: Dewdrop- Brown tabby she-cat.

Warriors:

Grassfur- Tortoiseshell tom.

Cherryspot- Brown she-cat with red spots.

Whitetooth- Pure white tom.

Apprentice- Mallowpaw

Dragonwing- Black tom.

Pinefur- Ginger she-cat.

Apprentice- Raggedpaw.

Badgerheart- White tom with brown stripes like a badger.

Shorttail- Short-tailed Black tabby tom.

Lightningstrike- Pale ginger she-cat.

Queens:

Deerfur- Brown she-cat.

Russetstripe- Ginger she-cat with dark stripes.

Elders

Stonetail- Gray tom.

* * *

**There's the Allegiances of the three Clans in my fanfiction.**

**Next chapter will have the short prologue and then Phantomkit's story will begin!**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sooo, I'm going to do a little bit of Phantomstar's Legacy. I wanted to start the story, because it should be longer than the chapters from "Rage of Thunder Rex."  
Let's get started, and enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

A half moon floated high above the trees, shedding it's light down on the area around it. The sound of soft pawsteps could be heard, and many pairs of eyes gleamed in the darkness.

The shadows of two cats appeared at the top of a hill. The cats in the camp below began to murmur to one another, and the cats on the hill padded downward and into the light, revealing their blue-grey pelts.

The larger cat, a tom, jumped onto a hill in the center of the camp. He had scars slashing across his striped pelt and face, and very ragged fur. He had less than half of a tail left. At last, he spoke.

"Cats of NightClan!" He yowled in a voice so loud that many of the cats started to bow down, not in respect, but fear. "StarClan has granted me nine lives, and from this day forward I am known as Plasmastar! Now that it is nearly moonhigh, I must name the new deputy."

His golden eyes swept across the camp. Many cats had hopeful gleams in their eyes. The blue-gray she cat that had followed Plasmastar into NightClan camp mewed softly, "I have had dreams of a cat who will make a great deputy. I think you should name Lakestripe deputy. She is a loyal cat, and has served the Warrior Code well her entire life."

Plasmastar glared at the she-cat through golden slits. "Though it is the leaders decision to appoint a deputy, you are certainly right, Willowleaf. Lakestripe will make an excellent deputy." Then he turned. A gray she-cat with black stripes emerged from the crowd of cats. "Now I shall name NightClan's new deputy. I say these words before the spirits of our ancestors so that they may hear and approve my choice. Lakestripe will be the new deputy of NightClan."

With those words Plasmastar leapt down from the Leader's Hill and touched noses with the new deputy. Then he turned and stared at the sky. He would have a future as leader in this Clan, and finally get the power he deserved!

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Flatrock for a Clan meeting!"

Phantomkit stirred at Oakstar's call and turned to his sister, Shadowkit. He lazily prodded her with one paw.

"Wah...?" Shadowkit mewed sleepily.

"Come on! It's time for Foxkit's apprentice ceremony!"

"Wait, you two. You can't go to the ceremony without me." Meowed a voice from behind.

Phantomkit turned around. His mother, Redpelt, was standing over him.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Foxkit was nearly five moons older than him. She was his older sister, and he and Shadowkit looked up to her. Foxkit's pelt was bright ginger like Redpelt's. She would make a great warrior. Foxkit was born five moons ago with two other kits, but they had been born dead. Almost immediately after, Redpelt became pregnant with a new litter. Foxkit was getting apprenticed with Wavesplash's kits, Dashkit and Leopardkit.

As he pushed his way out, he was bowled over by Dashkit. His gray pelt flashed by, and he turned around, looking at Phantomkit, who was knocked onto the ground.

Dashkit let out a rude _mroww_ of laughter. "Look at poor little Phantomkit! Even now he doesn't know how to walk!"

Phantomkit drew back his lips in a snarl and padded over to where Redpelt was sitting. Shadowkit sat behind her. Redpelt's tongue was rasping over Foxkit's pelt. Foxkit was irritated, trying to duck away from her mother's tongue. Phantomkit looked around for Dashkit, who sat next to his brown-spotted sister, Leopardkit. They were being washed by Wavesplash. She had the same blue-gray pelt as Dashkit. Phantomkit tried not to laugh at them. He drew his attention back to Oakstar, who began to speak. His brown tabby pelt stood out on the Flatrock, which was a dull gray color. He heard the GhostClan leader was the greatest leader in the forest!

"It is time for the making of three new apprentices." Oakstar called. "Foxkit, step forward."

Foxkit shuffled forward nervously. Oakstar jumped off of the Flatrock. "Foxkit, from this day forward, until you have earned you're warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Ebonyspirit will be your mentor." Foxpaw turned as a black she-cat padded forward and touched noses with her new apprentice. She sat next to her.

"Leopardkit, step forward." Oakstar called. The little she-cat nodded and stepped up to Oakstar. "From this day forward, until you have earned you're warrior name, you will be known as Leopardpaw. Your mentor will be Maplebloom." And then he added, "I'm so proud of you, my daughter." Leopardpaw touched noses with a brown tabby she-cat, then sat next to her.

"Dashkit, step forward."

Dashkit bounded up with pride, his chest puffed out to show he was ready.

"From this day forward, until you have earned you're warrior name, you will be known as Dashpaw." He turned to a brown tom. "Thornpelt, you will be mentor to my son. I'm proud that he is going to train with a bold warrior like you."

Thornpelt nodded and stepped forward to touch noses with Dashpaw.

Phantomkit leaned over and whispered to Shadowkit. "Hah, yeah, it's not going to be as easy as he thinks. He's only proud of himself because his father is leader of the Clan. Well, when I'm leader, I won't let him boss me around."

"Who says you get to be the leader, huh?" Shadowkit answered. "You have to go through training, then being a warrior and having an apprentice or two, before you can be a deputy. And then you can't be leader until the current leader dies. You should know by now." Phantomkit's tail swished crossly. So what if she didn't think he could be a leader! He would train as hard as he could, bring in more fresh-kill than any cat, and train many apprentices. He turned and trudged back toward the nursery. Foxpaw and Leopardpaw went off with their new mentors, but Dashpaw was no where to be found. He turned to see the gray tom standing over him. He pushed him with one paw. "Ha! I'm an apprentice, and you're not! I'll be a much better warrior than you, no doubt. Well, I'll see you later. I have _apprentice _stuff to do. You can stay back and do dumb _kit_ stuff." Dashpaw turned his nose up and bounded off to join Thornpelt.

Phantomkit continued on into the nursery. He saw Shadowkit's black-and-white fur rising and falling as she was curled up against Redpelt. Phantomkit sighed, sank down next to Shadowkit, and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Phantomkit was sleeping soundly when he felt a paw slam into his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw light filtering into the nursery entrance. Looking up, he saw Redpelt wasn't there, Deerheart, the other nursery queen, was in her place. Her kits weren't born yet. He felt another paw kick him and turned to see Shadowkit squirming and mewling. "Wake up, Shadowkit. You're mewing in your sleep!"

"Sorry, Phantomkit! I had a dream that a fox was chasing me!"

"How did you know it was a fox? You've never even seen one before!" Phantomkit answered.

"From Redpelt and Riverclaw. They tell stories about them all the time. But you're to busy looking at the sky all the time to notice."

Riverclaw was Phantomkit's father, and a great warrior at that. He wondered where Riverclaw was now. Probably on patrol. He heaved himself up and slid out of the nursery. It was sunhigh now. He noticed Redpelt sitting with Ebonyspirit, most likely talking about Foxpaw, who was sitting eating fresh-kill with Dashpaw and Leopardpaw. He padded over to ask Foxpaw how her first day as an apprentice was.

"Hi Foxpaw, how was-"

He was cut off by a hiss from Dashpaw.

"No kits allowed! This is where the _apprentices _sit. You should go back to the nursery, where you belong."

Foxpaw glared at him. "Leave him alone and stop being such a fox-heart." Dashpaw's only response was a low growl. He ducked down and continued to eat his fresh-kill. Phantomkit looked up at Foxpaw. "How was your first day of training?"

"It was great! Ebonyspirit taught me how to do the hunter's crouch! It took me a few times to do it right, but I got it eventually."

"Well _I_ got it right away." Sneered Dashpaw._  
_

Leopardpaw shook her head. "All he ever does is brag! He's always right, every other cat is always wrong!"

Phantomkit sighed and padded off. Now all he could think about was leading GhostClan someday.

_One day, I'll lead this Clan, and show that mouse-brained Dashpaw what's what!_


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back, peeps. It's time for chapter 2! Not much happens in this chapter. Oakstar punishes Dashpaw he spots him fighting with Phantomkit. The next chapter I will skip four moons ahead. **

* * *

Phantomkit emerged from the nursery two days later to be met with a face full of fur. Looking up, he saw Riverclaw's blue-gray fur. Riverclaw whirled around.

"Sorry Riverclaw," Phantomkit murmured, more to the ground than himself. "Why are you blocking the entrance?"

"I was guarding. There's been a report of a fox in the area. You should stay in the nursery, but if you must go out, you need to stay close where I can keep an eye on you," Riverclaw replied. "Even the apprentices were ordered to stay behind. Leopardpaw and Foxpaw were okay with it, but Dashpaw complained. Oakstar wasn't very happy that he was questioning the orders of the Clan leader and his own father. It was a funny sight, really."

Phantomkit shrugged and pushed past Riverclaw. Dashpaw and Foxpaw were next to eachother. Phantomkit noticed that Dashpaw seemed to be mooning over Foxpaw eve since being apprenticed. Whitepaw, Flurrypaw, and Blazepaw were all seen together as well. Whitepaw and Flurrypaw were brothers, both looking identical, except for Whitepaw's ginger paws and tail-tip. They were close to being warriors now. Blazepaw was younger than them. He was a dark ginger tom. Leopardpaw was in the medicine den with the medicine cat, Eaglewing, a pale tabby tom. She had a thorn in her paw, and Eaglewing had to get it out for her.

Shadowkit had been curled up by Redpelt, sleeping, so Phantomkit was alone. He wanted to see Foxpaw, his sister that always stood up for him, but she hadn't left Dashpaw's side since she was apprenticed two days ago. Even though she would still defend Phantomkit, she seemed to like Dashpaw back. Who could be in love with such a fox-heart?

Phantomkit had nothing better to do, so he tried to approach Foxpaw. But Dashpaw, as always, made a rude comment. "What do _you _want?" He growled. "We're busy, but you must have been too stupid to notice!"

Phantomkit was taken aback by the harsh words. Foxpaw didn't even utter a word to the mouse-brain. This only irritated Phantomkit further.

"Why don't you just shut up, fox-heart!" He hissed, his back arched and his pelt bristling.

Dashpaw glared at Phantomkit, "You want to fight, don't you kit?" growled the gray tabby.

Phantomkit felt his claws slide out of their sheaths. He was only a moon and a half, yet he felt like he needed to slash Dashpaw across his muzzle, to teach him a lesson in respect. Dashpaw let out a chuckle. "If you think you could beat me, you're lower than dirt! You're never going to be a warrior the way you act," he sneered. Phantomkit let out a yowl and leapt at the tabby apprentice, only to find himself smacked in the face by a huge paw. He felt something sharp dig into his nose and slid backwards. He shrieked in pain at the slash Dashpaw had made on his face. Blood welled up around his nose and sent scarlet drops to the ground.

"What in StarClan's name is going on here?"

Phantomkit whirled around to see Oakstar standing over Dashpaw. "What do you think you're doing? I return from a patrol to find you picking fights with a kit? What's wrong with you? I trusted you to train as a great apprentice, yet you feel the nerve to slash open a kit's nose?" Oakstar spat.

"I'm...I'm sorry Oakstar..." muttered Dashpaw.

"'Sorry' catches no prey. As punishment for what you've done, you will clean the elder's den for a moon. By yourself." Oakstar growled. He finished his sentence with a furious hiss that sent Dashpaw fleeing across the camp. Then Oakstar turned to Phantomkit. "Are you okay? I'll take you to Eaglewing. He can see to your wound."

Phantomkit just nodded. He turned to look at Foxpaw, who caught his eye and turned up her nose. Why didn't she stop Dashpaw? Didn't she even care about him anymore?

Oakstar lead the way to the medicine den. It was a cave filled with the scents of strong herbs and leaves. Leopardpaw was licking her pad clean when she noticed Phantomkit padding in. He shook off his nose, scattering drops of blood. Leopardpaw's eyes widened to slits. "Phantomkit, what happened to you?" she hissed.

"Dashpaw happened," he replied with a fierce growl. "I can't take him anymore. Ever since I was born, he's been causing trouble. Foxpaw didn't even stop him from slashing my nose." Phantomkit wanted to be left in the forest for the foxes. He saw Eaglewing slide into the den. He addressed Oakstar with a polite nod before turning to Phantomkit. "What happened to you?" He asked.

Oakstar answered for him. "My disobedient son went to pick a fight with him."

Eaglewing's tail lashed back and forth. "I can't believe he'd do such a thing. Let me get some herbs to dress that wound with." He turned toward the clefts in the cave, each one holding a different herb. He dug out some cobwebs and some strange-looking leaves. He put the leaves on Phantomkit's nose, causing him to wince in pain. Eaglewing then applied some cobwebs to hold the leaves in place. "You'll need to keep these on for a bit, until the bleeding stops. You should rest here until that happens," explained Eaglewing.

Phantomkit nodded and flopped down onto a bedding of moss. The stinging pain of the leaves began to ebb slightly. He sighed. "Why does Dashpaw hate me so much...?" He asked Oakstar.

The GhostClan leader shook his head. "I do not know. He seems to only pick on you, and no other cat. I'm not saying this is a good thing, it's just strange that he only targets you. He was always a good cat, until you were born, then things changed."

"I wish I was never born, then," growled Phantomkit.

Oakstar brushed Phantomkit's head with his tail. "Don't say those things."

Almost immediately after Oakstar said that, Redpelt, Shadowkit, and Riverclaw burst into the den.

"My kit! My precious kit! Are you okay, sweet?" Redpelt meowed frantically. She began licking his cheek rapidly. Riverclaw gave his mate a reassuring lick. "Phantomkit is fine, see?"

Eaglewing lashed his tail and sent Leopardpaw out. "I can't have this many cats crowding the den. Can everyone please give Phantomkit a little space?"

All the cats nodded and left, all except for Shadowkit. Phantomkit felt better that his sister still cared for him, unlike Foxpaw. What kind of older sister would turn on her little brother like that?

"Everything is going to be fine. You should stay away from that flea-pelt if you know what's good for you," mewed Shadowkit.

Phantomkit shrugged. What was the use? No matter what he did, Dashpaw always found a reason to be a bully to him. He just wanted to go back to the nursery instead of sitting here with blood dripping from his muzzle.

Shadowkit rasped her tongue across Phantomkit's cheek. "Please. I don't want anything worse to happen. If Dashpaw does something bad enough, I could be without a brother."

_Good, _He thought. _Who needs me?_

"Alright, I guess," he mewed finally. "I'll be back in the nursery by tomorrow, at least." Shadowkit nodded and turned tail out of the den.

Phantomkit looked up, seeing the first Warriors of StarClan flicker into the night sky. Silverpelt was always so intriguing to him, but he never knew why. He wondered if his warrior ancestors would punish Dashpaw for harming him. He thought back to Foxpaw's apprentice ceremony, and he wondered what kind of leader he'd make. He could lead GhostClan, and Dashpaw would have no choice but to respect him. He couldn't wait until then. It seemed so far away. What if he could never become a leader? He bet Iceheart would take Oakstar's place someday, and then pick a cat much better than him. He suddenly felt he didn't deserve to lead GhostClan. What could happen to his future if Dashpaw continued to harass him?

* * *

**Kind of a strange point to leave off, eh? Next chapter we skip a few moons ahead. Phantomkit is now five moons old and Deerheart gave birth to Swiftkit, Stonekit, and Rainkit four moons ago. Deerheart's mate is Thornpelt. Two moon ago, Goldenstream has Nightkit and Wolfkit. Her mate is Spiderfoot. The nursery is quite full, but it's fine since Phantomkit is almost an apprentice.**

**See you next chapter! :D**


End file.
